Tyrol: Personnel of the Imperium
Tyrol's Thoughts The Imperium is a strange place yet it feels so real, a place to call home, despite all the ups and downs we emerge on top and regardless of what challenges we face the fights we have we still try our best to maintain a close relationship with each other. I've met some interesting characters since my time in the Imperium, some i have hated other i really got along with. There couldn't be a better knitted group of people that i can call a family. Personnel and My Thoughts Veldarius Veldarius is an interesting person to be around, despite all the responsibilities he has he tries his best to maintain a social status with everyone and he really values the work you put in. When i was assigned to work under him in the War ministry before his ascendance to Emperor I saw a man i could trust. He might've had different views to me but regardless of your moral compass he valued your contribution. In combat the man was a killer, i've seen him cut down swaths of enemies without even trying, he's definitely a man you don't want to double cross or disappoint. He makes you feel like you're contributing regardless of your status whether you're an apprentice or a councilman, I remember doing a few jobs for him and he's personally thanked and commended me for my work same with others who he has do tasks for him. Despite his intimidating demeanour he has a lighter side to him, most Sith would cut anybody down when they fail a task yet he doesn't, sure he might be disappointed but he'd rather have you learn from your mistake so you don't make it again rather then outright slaughter you. He's definitely earned his place as Emperor of the Imperium, hopefully he'll have a long and uneventful reign, the Imperium will be dealt a swift and sad blow when he passes. I hope i'm not alive when it happens, he's too good a man to be killed before me. If i had to die i hope it's defending him till every bit of strength, breath and drop of blood is gone from me. Azu'lae Azu'lae is definitely one of the greatest mysteries in this Imperium, she maintains order where ever she goes and everyone respects her. She can be kind and peaceful one minute and dreadful and unforgiving next. Despite the sudden shifts in moods she has during situations she's someone you can trust to get a job done swiftly and efficiently as well as respect at the same time even if she is your rival she has a way of making you respect her. One thing that certainly surprised me about her was that she was actually a mother at one stage, I couldn't see her as a parent yet she shows the aspect of one when she upholds the laws of the Imperium it's like she's our mother in a way yet she does what she has to do, whether she finds no joy in some of her verdicts i do not know but sh's very dedicated to her job. She insulted my honour one time when a fellow colleague of mine and my lover at the time Suka was arrested for pulling a prank, i volunteered to take the punishment she was going to take and Azu put me in my place and insulted my honour, i was tempted to strike her down since it was my family's law to kill those who insult the family but i couldn't. Even though i'd be very high treason it'd be like striking down a part of myself and a well respect family member. She earned my undying loyalty and respect on that day. She has the perfect traits to suit her role as Princess of the Imperium, may she fulfil her duty well. Arestenax Now here was a man that truly terrified me. Arestenax our late Emperor was a legend, a man that could get something done and crush you for the slightest disobedience. If you wronged him and lived it was only because he still had a purpose for you. I was scared to even be in his presence despite being one of his Shadow Hands when i was in training, if i had to be in his presence i wanted to get out as soon as i could, he ruled with an iron fist and destroy any who dare opposed him. We had a hot head try and kill him using their lightsaber, he just stood there and with one blast of lightning he shot the idiot of the room a fair 50 metres and he died on the spot. Ares was a good and competent ruler, we had some insurgents from the council form a new group with a bunch of members of the Imperium, they banished several of our members and recruited the rest, thankfully they didn't come to me. Ares crushed them, makes me wonder why he needed anyone to help him he clearly could've done it on his own, at least 3 council members were killed by him alone. He was thankful for my loyalty despite not receiving much attention as i should've been getting which is what caused many to turn. I wasn't present when he returned to his home planet of Voss to defeat Vaylin and stop her from destroying the temple. He passed away that day due to a personal issue, not being beside him where i should've been still lingers in my mind. I feel like i failed him yet Ares would've said i was exactly where i needed to be, on my home world of Higgara defending it so i could incorporate it into the Imperium. May he forever rest and live on in the force. He made a great Emperor and i agree that he couldn't have chosen a better successor. Myara Myara was in the Imperium before i joined, she had a decent rank in the Intelligence sector. I didn't really communicate with her much until my assignment to the ministry of war, she did her job well by providing intelligence to me and my unit when we were out in the field, she has yet to let me down and is really skilled at her job. After the coup she was promoted to head of the Intelligence ministry and it was the best decision that could've been made. She's effective doesn't mess around and works very collaborative with me now that i lead the Ministry of War. I wish i got to know her better, we could've formed a great team out in the field i do all the dirty work and slaughter the enemy while she tells me what to do. I'd gladly risk my life if it meant saving one of the greatest minds this Imperium has, Veld should make sure Myara is honoured with a memorial or something she's more then earned it. Don't let her kind nature fool you she sure knows how to kill, i was shocked to witness her kill someone, almost didn't think she could harm anyone. I wish Myara the best she deserves everything she has earned. Suka Suka is a woman that really intrigues me. She looks a lot like her father who was human but has the attitude of her mother as she says, who was a Sith pureblood. When my wife Leeath died i didn't think i could love another person until i met her. She reminds me of Leeath to the point of almost being an exact copy like an identical twin except not looking a like at all. Suka is definitely a handful at times, she has been known to be a bit of a trouble maker which has led to her arrest by Azu. When she first tried seducing me i almost grabbed my saber and slashed her, she made me feel weak and i hate feeling weak. But now i've come to accept that, one day if things get more serious i'll ask her to be my queen back home on Higgara so she can rule the Marec Kingdom with me. For now i'm seeing what happens. Suka is a skilled and accomplished field agent with a fantastic report, i decided to assign her command of one my favourite Terminus class frigates the IMS Raven, i thought it would suit her since she is my little Raven. She's not afraid to kill, she puts on a good act that much i know for sure, if she ever hugs anyone they need to watch both hand since one my wrap around your body while the other shoves a knife in your back. Suka is definitely a valued assest to this Imperium, i'll protect her with life even though she drives me insane sometimes. Galic Galic is one of my favourites of this Imperium. For a Sith Pureblood he's quite alright, he looks up to those who have authority and experience and even takes lessons to heart, almost like having a little brother look up to a big brother. He can be a bit of handful sometimes but he makes the day interesting. I remember watching his Citizenship Ceremony and thinking to myself that if i could trust someone to do what you asked of him he'll be the man to go to, he's also a good communicator, he's stopped a few incidents from breaking out by putting people into their place, i couldn't ask for a better friend since he's kept me from making a few bad decisions with his logic. The man is a genius in certain aspect, i couldn't be happier knowing we have him leading the Ministry of Science. May he have a long life and do the Imperium proud with his work, he's definitely made me proud with his accomplishments, despite being here in the Imperium for only half my time he's made massive advancements in the ranks. The man is an inspiration to us all. Chungus (Khroend) Khroend, is definitely one of the most annoying people i've met but he's definitely useful and has creative ways of getting a job done. The man despite being a Sith Pureblood is LARGE for his species, i'm surprised he isn't classed as a planet since he's so big but can the man absorb the most intense of barrages of enemy fire, he just keeps going like he was never even hit and way he's shaped himself so he can roll like a a massive boulder is amazing, i've seen him smash the strongest of enemy defences doing that tactic. I certainly make fun of him and talk down to him due to his size but the man certainly has my respect, i consider him like a little brother i'd protect him if he was danger even though he certainly doesn't need any protection, it's the enemy that need to pray to survive when he's around. We make fun of his huge size by calling him Chungus, the man loves the name and it's really intimidating for the enemy to hear his name on the battlefield. I hope Chungus get's far in this Imperium the man sure has earned something of note and despite the fact that he could have a heart attack at any moment i hope he lives a good life here. Category:Blog posts